


A Broken Promise

by MeganMoonlight



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Danger, Gen, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Injury, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Hartley breaks a promise he made to Barry, and gets in trouble.





	A Broken Promise

Hartley leaned back against the wall, trying to calm down. Blood was running down his face, he could feel it, and his left leg was definitely broken. Wincing slightly, he tried to move further away from the door, just in case, but it was getting more and more difficult for him to breathe.

He knew he promised Barry that he wouldn't go by himself after a meta-human who could change water into poisonous gas, but Hartley couldn't just let him escape after what the man had done to Barry. 

Sadly, he might have miscalculated when he assumed that the meta-human wouldn’t try to attack anyone near the place he was renting. 

As he heard glass breaking somewhere near him, Hartley exhaled quietly, ready to protect himself, but when instead of dark green smoke he saw a familiar red flash moving towards the corridor where the meta-human was, he sighed, relieved.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"The Flash, any male/any male, broken promise"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/669258.html?thread=89002570#t89002570)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
